


Llave de mi corazón

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Cosas de la vida, Drabble, M/M, Romantico, Sencillo, Vivir Juntos, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Trafalgar regresa a casa luego de días enteros en el hospital. No puede pensar, razonar, sentir, o formar palabra alguna... ¡Y las malditas llaves sencillamente se niegan a cooperar! Suerte que su novio es un hombre comprensivo y ha llegado justo a tiempo... O seguro que él se largaba a dormir al primer hotel que tuviera cerca.





	Llave de mi corazón

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Llave de mi Corazón**

 

 

Trafalgar gira la llave con parsimonia, intentando mantener la calma sin lograrlo del todo. Es la cuarta vez que intenta abrir la condenada puerta de su departamento, y si llega a errar de nuevo comienza a plantearse la idea de largarse al primer hotel cerca. Cansado es decir poco. Necesita alcanzar una cama pronto, o terminará desmayándose.

Agudiza el oído, tratando de identificar el "click" que le dará acceso a su hogar. No llega a escucharlo ni con la quinta llave que está usando. Frunce el ceño de manera pronunciada, ahogando una maldición. Un nuevo intento y no puede contenerse más tiempo.

—¿Qué tan complicado es abrir una maldita puerta?—murmura entre dientes retomando el manojo de llaves para comenzar a buscar de nuevo, escucha pasos a sus espaldas pero ignora estos recordando que no es el único inquilino que llega a esas horas a casa. Escogieron ese complejo precisamente porque ningún vecino estaría molestándoles con que ellos hacían demasiado ruido a diferentes horas.

—Law... 

Se queda quieto en su sitio, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora debido a lo que su sola voz le provoca. Ignora esto y retoma su tarea, tras él, el peliverde ya tiene lista su copia de la llave. Aparta al moreno y abre la puerta. Fácil, sin complicaciones, a la primera. 

—Es la única con forma de corazón—le recuerda Zoro, mostrándole su llave.

Ha sido el mismo moreno quien escogiese el modelo cuando se mudaron ahí, pero tiende a olvidarlo como Zoro bien sabe. Tiene demasiadas llaves juntas. Y para cosas tan distintas que es imposible que Trafalgar consiga abrir algo sin que tenga que batallar un poco de tanto en tanto. Salvo aquellas que son realmente importantes, como las que utiliza en la sala de urgencias, ninguna otra logra quedarse en su memoria por demasiado tiempo.

—Gracias—farfulla entrando primero, siendo seguido de cerca por el otro, quien lleva varias bolsas en su brazos. Trafalgar ni siquiera necesita preguntar, siempre es el menor quien se dedica a hacer las compras.

El peliverde cierra la puerta tras dejar las cosas sobre la mesita que se encuentra cerca de ésta, deja sus llaves en el arreglo de pared destinado para ello y gira hasta extender la mano hacia el pelinegro, quien le mira con cierto recelo antes de entregar su manojo de llaves. La jodida cosa pesa medio kilo fácil, y el otro lo sabe.

Trafalgar no tiene energía para discutir al respecto. Zoro le dirá algo como " _Terminarás llegando tarde buscándolas, es más sencillo si las dejas en su sitio desde que llegas"_ y él se quedara sin argumentos a como siga negándose más tiempo. Por mucho que él odie eso de ir dejando las llaves ahí, su novio tiene toda la razón en que es su mejor opción para no perder tiempo.

Rueda los ojos al verlo sonreír con satisfacción. Ahoga un vago  imperio y toma mejor su maleta para meterse a la habitación. Zoro niega para sí y se dedica a acomodar las compras que ha hecho en su sitio mientras escucha como el agua comienza a correr luego de unos minutos. Termina lo que hace, apaga las luces y se quita  abrigo para luego acomodarlo en el perchero antes de entrar a la habitación que comparte con el otro.

Quita el maletín de Law de la cama y lo deja sobre la mesita de noche de éste para luego extender la sábana y quitar las almohadas extra, acomodándolas en su sitio. El moreno podrá estar obsesionado con ellas pero es imposible dormir bien juntos si tienen tantas cosas sobre la cama. Ahoga un bostezo mientras se sienta en la misma  y se quita la ropa para quedarse finalmente solo en bóxers. 

Trafalgar sale luego de un rato. El vapor le acompaña, empañando el cristal del espejo en la esquina de la habitación por donde Zoro le ha observado salir.

Le sonríe desde su sitio y Trafalgar solo termina de secarse el cabello con la toalla para luego acomodarse a un lado de su novio, quien lo recibe entre sus brazos con gusto. Acaricia su espalda, disfrutando de la compañía del médico, quien rara vez tiene oportunidad de pasar un fin de semana entero con él.

—No sabes qué día es hoy, ¿cierto?—murmura divertido el peliverde, el mayor suelta una risa por lo bajo.

—Perdí la cuenta en algún momento—acepta éste, no logrando recordar en qué día ha estado viviendo.

Recuerda haber salido del departamento el domingo por la noche, luego todo se volvió borroso. Entre varios turnos intercambiados, cubrir a uno que otro compañero, y dos o tres operaciones de varias horas era normal que ni siquiera recordara el año en que estaban.

—¿Cuántos días llevo fuera?—pregunta en un murmullo, acomodánose sobre el pecho del otro.

—No es importante ahora... ¿Has sacado algún permiso para salir hoy?—cuestiona curioso Zoro, recordando que, la última vez, Law le había comentado que se había ofrecido a cubrir los fines de semana por gusto, debido a la cantidad de trabajo que llegaba.

—Mm... No... Estuve cubriendo unos cuantos turnos de uno que otro colega... Tendré libre hasta... ¿En qué día estamos, de nuevo?

Zoro disimula una risa.

—Es viernes.

—Mmm. Eso está bien... —dice Law, cada vez más adormimado— Tendré que ir hasta el...—suelta un bostezo— Martes... 

Roronoa aparta su cabello, ligeramente húmedo, de su frente y acaricia a su novio mientras el sueño le atrapa igualmente.

—Entiendo... Descansa.

—S... 

No ha alcanzado a responder nada comprensible, lo próximo que Zoro escucha es el cambio en su respiración, dándole a entender que se ha quedado dormido. Se duerme también, sintiéndose repentinamente tranquilo solo por tenerlo ahí entre sus brazos.

No hay mejor sentimiento que aquel, donde cualquier cosa se vuelve insignificante. A su lado, todo lo demás parece detenerse.

Las llaves descansan a un lado de la puerta, mismas que Law puede ver en sueños, recordando el día en que llegase con el cerrajero a pedir un diseño en concreto. Por muy cursi y estúpido que fuere. En su momento la idea le pareció buena.

La inscripción en ambas es un mensaje fuerte y claro, para que ninguno lo olvide. Como si su sola forma no hubiese sido suficiente.

_"Llave de mi corazón"_

Y sonríe feliz entre sueños, porque verdaderamente lo es.

Quizá algún día deje de venir tan cansado como para olvidar aquel fino detalle donde incluso sus llaves parecen compartir su tranquilidad de vivir con quien ama.

Porque el corazón no era el hogar que ambos formaban, sino la seguridad de que Zoro estaría allí cada vez que regresara.


End file.
